


20 questions is a dangerous game.(reddie oneshot)

by Dizzy1967



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967
Summary: Richie LOVES Eddie. So much. He's scared of how much he loves Eddie actually.Eddie and his damn little red shorts.EDIT: I have a better, more... put together version of this fic up now. its called '20 questions is really just one confession'if you would like to read it :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	20 questions is a dangerous game.(reddie oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot, I may come back, clean it up and make it an actual fic later??? Maybe?  
> Anyway, it's a mess.  
> Enjoy!

Richie inches closer, eyes fixed on the freckles that were scattered over Eddie's cheeks.  
He searched for any excuse to touch him, to pinch his cheeks or grab his hands. Anything.

Just the thought of Eddie's skin against his own made his skin prickle.

Richie's eyes fell down to his lips and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Eddie was listing off all the diseases they had probably caught from swimming in 'that nasty water'

Still.. Eddie had laughed and joked and played.  
Richie loved that... Watching Eddie let loose.. forget about his mother, even if it's only for a little while. 

"Rich, dude.. are you trying to light me on fire?" 

Eddie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he laughed, looking away quickly. 

"Sorry, was thinking about how hot your mom looked last night" Richie said.  
Eddie frowned staring at him. 

"You're disgusting, Richie." Eddie said. Richie smiled, glancing back at Eddie

"C'mon spaghetti man! That's no way to talk to your soon to be dad!" Richie chirped

Eddie's face twisted up."beep beep, Richie" he growled turning back to Beverly. 

Richie turned away too, focusing instead on his shoes. 'dont look Richie!'

'dont be so obvious!!"

'dont look at other boys'

Richie pulled his legs in closer, picking up a comic book in hopes of focusing on something other than the way Eddie was smiling and laughing as bill and bev laughed along to whatever story Mike was telling. 

Richie's eyes flicked up from a fight scene in the book, landing on Eddie's face, his cheeks red with laughter, eyes sparkling and soft. Richie felt his heart swell. God what he wouldn't give to hug him close and pet his hair and kiss his face..  
Richie blinked shaking his head. 

'christ..' he thought 'really am hormonal today'  
He rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes.  
He wondered what Eddie would do if he told him.. told him his secret. The dirty truth. 

'i think I like you Ed's... Like... Like other boys like girls.' Richie would say. 

Eddie would stare at him, face blank.  
'like other boys like girls? What are you saying rich?'

'i mean.. I wanna kiss you, hold hands and shit.. all that gooey stuff'

'so.. you like-like me... I like you too' Eddie would say. He'd be that pretty flushed up red he sometimes turns when he's embarrassed or angry. 

After confessing they would scoop each other up in a big hug, like one of those stupid romantic movies his mom was always watching, and they'd kiss. And someday.. they would move away from the shithole that is Derry and buy a little dog and cozy house and live happily ever after. 

Richie snaps back to himself, his face warming with guilt. 'that wouldn't happen, rich.. and you know it.'  
Gut and heart sinking he sets the comic aside and gets up, stretching. He takes one last glance at Eddie before walking over to the ladder.

"I'm gonna go get some air, smells worse than Eds mom in here" he said, in a way he hoped sounded casual. 

Eddie growled a 'shut up!' whacking his thigh as he walked by. 

Richie grinned.

___-___part twø___-___

Richie paused watching as Eddie skipped out of the pharmacy, bullshit pills and a Pepsi in hand. 

A grin plastered itself over Richie's face and he ran to catch up.

"Hey! Hiya, spaghetti! How're you?" He chirped happily.

Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled. "Good, how about yourself?" He asked sipping his soda. 

Richie's eyes fixed on how Eddie's lips pressed against the bottle. 

"Just a little hot.. been running around all day, but I'm very good" Richie said forcing his eyes upward. 

At once Eddie offered the bottle, smiling sweetly.  
"Still cold, just got it, you want some?" 

Richie paused, smiling brightly.  
"Not afraid of my germs?" Richie teased, taking the bottle, and the opportunity to brush his fingers over eds. 

Eddie rolls his eyes again, laughing and crossing his arms. "Oh shut up! I'm trying to be nice!" Eddie said. 

Richie took a drink, passing it back to eds with a grateful smile. "I'm just teasing Ed's, thank you" Richie said.

Richie didn't miss the way Eddie grinned back and took another drink for himself.. without scrubbing the bottle off. 

They walked down the street, bickering and joking as Eddie dropped the pills off on his front step. 

"Can't go in.. never get out if I do" Eddie said rushing away from the front door.

Eddie hooked and arm around Richie's, making his heart flutter and skin buzz as Eddie tugged him away from his house and towards the barrens. 

"What're you doing?" Richie's asked, eyes drifting slowly up Eddie legs all the way to the curls of hair on the back of his neck. 

'dont look at other boys like that'  
Don't want other boys like that'

"I don't wanna go home yet, I know the clubhouse has snacks from Ben and maybe a game, you-.. you don't have anywhere to be, do you?" Eddie asked, suddenly looking worried like maybe Richie would bail on him.

As if.

Richie grinned speeding up so he and Eddie were in stride. "Course not! Always at your disposal Eddie spaghetti!" Richie said.

'dont be so obvious'

Eddie's smile returns, twice as bright. 

They walk to the clubhouse, slipping inside and sitting on the ground, Twinkies in hand and a pad of paper in Eddie's lap.

"Well.... Bev kinda let us down. Looks like she only has like... Hide and seek, twister, or games like truth or dare and 20 questions." Eddie said, looking over at Richie who was unwrapping his snack. 

Richie felt his chest tighten. "What do you wanna play?" He asked, glancing over at Eddie. Meeting his eyes for a second.

"Uh.. the others kinda need alot of people.. we could play 20 questions?" Eddie said.

Richie felt his gut sink. 'say no Richie. Don't let him know your secret'

"Okay, who first?" Richie asks.

Eddie smiled "uhm.. you start"

Richie nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Okay, have you ever been in love?" Richie asked.

Eddie's cheeks turned red. "Yea.. I think so" he said softly.  
He straightened out looking Richie in the face.  
"Have you ever hated anyone who in the losers club?" 

Richie paused, he'd been angry at bill before..even at Bev but he could never hate them.  
"No." Richie said smiling.  
"Have you ever dreamt about anyone in the Losers club?"  
Richie could feel his heart kick up. He wasn't sure why he asked a question like that.. he should be trying to keep the game away from personal questions. 

Eddie blushed again. " You like the personal ones, huh? But yas. I have." 

Richie grinned, though it was fake. He hoped desperately that he hadn't made Eddie uncomfortable. "Was it Bev?" He teased. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "No, have YOU ever dreamed about anyone in the losers club?" 

Richie smiled in what he hoped was a calm way. "Course I have." He said. Ignoring the slight way his voice shook. 

Eddie's face twisted up with a devious grin, one Richie knew all to well.  
"Who?"

Richie felt his face warm.  
"It's not your turn, Ed's" Richie countered.

Eddie frowned and whacked him across the arm, knocking the paper across the floor. "fine. Ask yours"

Richie flushed again, a rush of nervousness coming over him. He knew Eddie was gonna press about who he had dreamt about.. and how does one go about saying. 'oh yeah, I dream that we actually make out and get each other off all the time. Anyway, what's your favorite animal?'

"What's your favorite book?" Richie asked lamely. 

Eddie shrugged. "I like that one book we read. Uhm... The one about the monster and doctor Frankenstein" Eddie said smiling.

Richie remembered that. Sonia was being particularly difficult that week... Every night eds would come over and climb into Rich's window.  
Cry in his chest and tell Richie all the horrid things she had said, and Richie would hold him close. Whispering terrible jokes into Eddie's ear until he laughed or just stopped crying.  
By then Eddie would be exhausted, so they would squish under the blankets, and Richie would read Frankenstein until Eddie fell asleep.

"Who was in your dream?" Eddie asked.

Richie looked down. "You. What's something you hate about one of the losers?" Richie said quickly. 

Eddie swats him again. " You dreamt of me! What about? Did I die? What was it?" Eddie was staring at him wide eyed 

Rich shook his head, "yea. You died." Richie lied. 

Eddie frowned. "You liar. You only said that because I did.." he pouted.

Richie shrugged. "Who was in your dream?" He asked.

"You. I'll tell you the truth though, in my dream, you and me ran away from my mom. We had a lot of fun. You dyed my hair and we went swimming all the time at the beach."

Richie looked at him, face warming and heart swelling. "Aw, eds! I'd run away with you anytime!"

'dont be so obvious'

Richie looked away quickly. 

"I'll remember that, rich.... Please tell me yours, I wanna know" Eddie said.

Richie could feel his insides twisting.

'dont let him now.'

'dont tell him your dirty little secret'

"I-... You don't. It's boring" Richie said.

Eddie shoved him. "I do! Tell me!" 

"You don't! Eddie! Just drop it!" Richie snapped.  
His eyes widened as Eddie flinched back.  
"Eddie oh god- i didn't mean to shout I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, grabbing Eddie's hands. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow "...what's gotten into you? Did you kill me or something?" He asked, his voice is measured.

Richie swallows thickly. "No- it's... I-... Eds I can't- tell you.." 

Eddie turned towards him, pulling his hands from Richie's and placing them on either side of Richie's face. Lighting him on fire.

".. you can trust me. What was it? Youre kinda scaring me" Eddie said with a weak laugh.

Richie felt everything in him turn ice cold. He looked down. "It was.. it was you and me but.. more" Richie said weakly.

"More?.. what do you mean?" Eddie asked.

"I-i mean... I- we.... Fuck.. Eddie w-we touched a-and.. y'know.."  
Richie sputtered around his words, his insides ice. 

"..did we kiss? Was it that kind of dream?" Eddie asked softly.

Richie twisted away from Eddie, face burning.  
He felt like he could sick all over the floor.

'he knows your dirty little secret'

'your nasty little secret'

'your disgusting sickness'

Eddie grabbed his wrist and Richie felt like he could cry.

'oh God Eddie don't hit me, I'm so sorry'

Eddie raised his hand and Richie flinched back, breathing hard.

Eddie's hand cradled Richie's cheek softly. "Hey, it's.. it's okay." Eddie said softly. 

Richie opened his eyes, staring at eddie. 

'its okay?'

"I-... You understand what I'm saying.. don't you?" Richie muttered in disbelief.

Eddie had to of misunderstood him. This wasn't a one time, crazy wacky thing. 

Eddie smile was so soft it made Richie sick. That smile can't be for him... 

"I understand rich.. I think. You mean.. uhm.. you're.. gay?" Eddie asked. 

Richie crumbled then, tears falling down his cheeks as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Shit- eds i- yeah.. I think so, I'm sorry" he said, voice breaking. His eyes were stuck on his shoes.

Eddie hugged him then. Hard. His hand tangling in his hair and the other pulling Richie as close as possible.

"Me too." Eddie said softly.

Richie halted.

'me too'

'eddie too'

'eddie likes boys?'

".. I kinda liked you Alot... I was so scared that... If I told you, you would hate me."

'eddie likes boys!'

Richie wraps himself around Eddie, squeezing tightly.  
"Eds, I could never hate you! I love you too much to have time to hate you!" Richie was spewing words, talking fast enough to give even Eddie a run for his money.

"I can't believe this! You better not be joking eds, its not funny." 

Eddie pushed Richie away just far enough so he could look him in the eyes.

"Rich.. I am not joking." Eddie said. His cheeks were as red as Richie imagined his own were. 

"Hey... Rich.. in my dream, when we ran away together.. we kissed alot too." Eddie admitted. Throwing Richie's heart into overtime. 

'eddie had dreamt of kissing me... I dreamt of kissing him.'  
Richie's head spun with thoughts, of Eddie.  
Eddie's feelings for him, kissing him, cuddling him, keeping him safe from Sonia, just... Having Eddie. 

"can.. can I kiss you... Now?" Eddie asked.

Richie's insides filled with butterflies. His skin buzzing. He nodded quickly.

Eddie smiles and moves closer, hooking a leg over Richie's lap and dropping down. 

"Oh fuck- eds.. can-can I touch.. you?" Richie breathes. Eyes wide but hands clenched tightly at his sides. Eddie was wearing those damn red shorts.  
Richie ached to touch him. Not.. in a dirty way, just.. in a close way. Just tohave his hands on someone's skin.. Eddie's skin. 

The voice that rung in richie's head, saying 'it is dirty! You're dirty!! Don't touch other boys Richie!!' was overpowered buly Eddie's soft

"Yeah. You can." 

Richie moved his hands cautiously to Eddie's exposed thighs, pressing a finger to one of Eddie's freckles. 

Both shuddered, and Eddie finally pressed his lips gently against Richie's.

Cloud nine! No, ten!! Cloud ten is where Richie was, he moved closer, hands moving to Eddie's waist and holding him tightly. 

Eddie whined softly, pulling at Richie's hair lightly. 

Richie bit back a sound that he felt may scare Eddie off.  
He could also feel something else that may have the same effect..

Richie kissed him again, biting gently at Eddie's lower lip -something he'd read girls liked in one of his dad's magazines.

Eddie seemed to like it too, pulling at Richie's hair and whimpering again.  
Richie shuddered.

"H-hey eds, I love ya. But you keep making sounds like that, and I'll have to stop" Richie muttered laughing softly. 

Eddie turned Scarlett. "Oh God, rich! I'm so sorry! Shit that's so-" 

Richie laughed, hugging Eddie closer. "No, it's good it's just.. don't wanna pop a boner with you in my lap.. y'know?" Richie said softly.

Eddie flushed up. "Oh... Oh you think-"  
Eddie smiled, wiggling on Richie's lap.  
"You think I sound h-hot" 

Richie shrugged, shuddering, his grip tightening on Eddie's hips.

"Y-yeah, course I do. It's cause you are sexy, eds"  
Richie said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are much appreciated!


End file.
